


Фокусы приворота

by Aarra



Series: Тёмное королевство [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовный приворот — очень действенное колдовство. Но не всегда действует именно так, как хотелось его изготовителю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фокусы приворота

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в АУ-вселенной. Золотое Королевство, Тёмное Королевство и Серебряное Тысячелетие существуют одновременно и являются параллельными Земле мирами-государствами, с которыми у большинства государств Земли на протяжении многих веков есть постоянные дипломатические отношения. Магические государства покупают на Земле энергию, которая землянам, из-за отсутствия у них магических способностей, не нужна, зато интересны товары, которые Золотое Королевство, Тёмное Королевство и Серебряное Тысячелетие могут предложить в ответ — ювелирные изделия, одежда, парфюм, мебель, посуда и т.д. Разумеется, все магические государства никогда не упустят случая украсть энергию. Среди богатых и знатных жителей Золотого Королевства, Тёмного Королевства и Серебряного Тысячелетия считается престижным отправлять детей на обучение в старшую школу и университеты Земли. При этом им даётся земное имя, а несовершеннолетним подыскивается приёмная семья. На момент данного повествования в Золотом Королевстве, Тёмном Королевстве и Серебряном Тысячелетии наибольшей популярностью пользуются учебные заведения Токио.

В Замке Вечной Тьмы, главной резиденции правителей Тёмного Королевства, было тихо и пустынно. Придворные предпочитали отсиживаться по своим комнатам, прислуга не высовывалась из служебных коридоров. Причина для таких пряток была более чем серьёзна — королева Берилл гневалась.  
По чести сказать, подобное настроение правительницы было для придворных не в новинку — чем-чем, а сдержанностью и ровностью характера Берилл похвастаться не могла.  
Но до сих пор у её гнева всегда была объективная причина. Пусть взбалмошная и вспыльчивая Берилл нередко и назначала наказания, суровость которых многократно превосходила тяжесть проступка, однако наказание никогда не назначалось безвинно.  
Теперь же королева гневалась просто так.  
Или на самом деле всё не так просто?  
Ответить могла бы Тетис, первая фрейлина, советница и наперсница Берилл, однако соваться к фаворитке с вопросами придворные не решались — Тетис выглядела слишком нервной и встревоженной, а потому, заговорив с ней, можно было нарваться на неприятности.  
Но неизвестность — худшее из зол, и едва стало известно, что королева заперлась в кабинете со своей советницей, чтобы обсудить сверхсекретные государственные дела, придворные собрались в тронном зале. Сначала стояли молча, ожидая каких-либо объявлений от мажордома, но потихоньку напряжение стало отпускать, и придворные занялись своим самым излюбленным делом — сплетнями.  
— И почему этой Тетис достаётся столько монарших милостей? — спросил один придворный демон другого. — Ведь она всего лишь юма!  
— А королева у нас кто? — криво усмехнулся второй демон. — Такая же юма, как и любая служанка во дворце. Если бы в неё, попущением Тьмы, не влюбился покойный король Металлия и не нарёк своей супругой Берилл, она до сих пор бы бегала безымянным приложением к пылесосу и швабре.  
— Смерть Металии не окончательна! Он может возродиться!  
— И ты думаешь, что королеве это надо? — хмыкнул второй демон.  
— Она собирает энергию, чтобы наш великий правитель мог вновь обрести телесную форму, а вместе с ней и былое могущество.  
— Если это случится, Металлия вспомнит все обстоятельства своего развоплощения, и тогда нашей коронованной экс-юме придётся ответить на множество очень неудобных вопросов.  
— Так ты думаешь, что на самом деле король погиб не из-за диверсии Серебряного Тысячелетия? — спросил первый демон. — И к его развоплощению причастна Берилл?  
— Стопроцентной гарантии не дам, но скорее да, чем нет. Диверсию спровоцировала Берилл. Хотя мощности Серебряного Кристалла и не хватило для того, чтобы полностью уничтожить высшего из демонов, но от необходимости считаться с мнением соправителя пробравшаяся в королевы юма избавилась.  
— Так Металлия не получает всей энергии, которую приносят Берилл торговцы, демоны-рейнджеры и боевые юмы... Куда же тогда она её девает?  
— Тратит на укрепление собственной безопасности и могущества, — сказал второй демон. — Берилл не хочет повторить судьбу своего супруга и превратиться в кусок желе.  
— Логично, — кивнул первый демон. — Но я советовал бы тебе не углубляться в подробности этой истории. Ты не Металлия, и если что, превращением в желе не отделаешься.  
.............  
.............  
Тетис заварила зелёный чай с жасмином и мятой, подала королеве.  
Берилл выпила обжигающе-горячий напиток в три глотка и вновь принялась крутить Чёрный Шар.  
— Ваше величество, на этот раз он вам не поможет, — сказала Тетис.  
Берилл швырнула чайную чашку в стену.  
— Где Эндимион? — спросила она.  
— В своих покоях.  
Королева выругалась так, что смутился бы и портовый грузчик.  
Тетис сочувственно вздохнула.  
Вчера Берилл наконец-то заполучила Эндимиона в свою спальню.  
Но дальнейшее развитие событий было гораздо менее приятным. Мужескость прекрасного принца оказалась размером с колпачок от пипетки и обладала той же степенью твёрдости.  
А теперь попробуйте найти во всей бесконечной вселенной женщину, которая после такой ночи будет в хорошем настроении.  
Однако на этом разочарования не закончились. Вышвырнутый из спальни Берилл Эндимион всё ещё находился под влиянием любовного приворота, а потому никак не желал расставаться со своей «прелестной Берочкой» и упорно пытался вернуться в покои королевы.  
Берилл приказала выставить его из дворца, надеясь, что Эндимион успокоит любовный жар в ближайшем из городских борделей. Но королева недооценила крепкость собственных заклятий. Эндимион желал только Берилл.  
И решил, что покорить сердце неприступной возлюбленной поможет серенада.  
Чтобы его было лучше слышно, Эндимион взобрался на один из фонарных столбов Дворцовой площади и запел модный в этом сезоне романс «Я пленник твой красоты».  
Как впоследствии написал в отчёте командир одного из патрульных отрядов городской полиции, «этот вой можно считать особо опасным оружием массового поражения».  
Арестованный за нарушение общественного порядка Эндимион закатил в участке жуткий скандал, устроил драку с полицейскими и в результате оказался заперт в карцере.  
Всё бы ничего, но Эндимион — второй сын короля Золотого Королевства и посол при Тёмном Дворе. В Элюзионе — резиденции правителей Золотого Королевства — принца не любили, и потому тщательно следили за его поведением в Тёмном Королевстве, с нетерпением ожидая первой же ошибки, которая навлечёт на Эндимиона королевский гнев. В обычное время любая склока, в которую замешан младший принц, была бы Тёмному Королевству только на руку. Но сейчас в скандал оказалась бы втянута и королева Берилл, а это событие крайне нежелательное. Чиновнику МИДа, в обязанности которого входило наблюдение за послами, пришлось лично освобождать принца из участка и доставлять в посольское крыло Замка Тьмы.  
Пока Эндимион, утомлённый ночными приключениями, отсыпался в своих покоях, у королевы было время для урегулирования проблемы.  
— Действие приворота развеется ещё нескоро, — сказала Берилл. — Очень и очень нескоро...  
— Ну ещё бы, — буркнула себе под нос Тетис. Магическим искусством королева не блистала никогда, однако в одном-единственном колдовстве, именуемым «любовный приворот» Берилл не было равных во всей бесконечной вселенной. Король Металлия тому прямое доказательство.  
— Ваше величество, — проговорила Тетис, — неужели вы, такая искусница, и не сможете снять наведённые вами же чары?  
— Не в этом случае, — сказала Берилл. — Я немного перестаралась, и привязка получилась слишком крепкой.  
— Тогда надо перенаправить фокусировку приворота на какой-нибудь другой объект, — посоветовала Тетис. — Девушка должна быть миловидной и знатной, чтобы в Элюзионе не стали задавать вопросов. И совершенно неопытной в любовных делах, чтобы счесть Эндимиона полноценным мужчиной.  
Королева хмыкнула:  
— Знатных и миловидных столько, что не протолкнуться, но где ты найдёшь такую дуру, которая не знает, какой у хорошего кавалера должна быть мужескость? Даже если девица и соблюдает правило «секс только после свадьбы», теоретическая подготовка у неё имеется.  
Тетис сказала:  
— На Земле сейчас живёт Сейлормун, принцесса Серебряного Тысячелетия. Ваше величество, вы ведь знаете, какое воспитание получают лунные барышни. Хотя они знают, как и откуда берутся дети, но основополагающие условия любовных игр им неведомы. Интимные отношения для лунниц — это открытки с розочками и сердечками да сиропно-сентиментальные рассказики из воскресных газет. При слове «Камасутра» и «порно для леди» они упадут в обморок от смущения. Сейлормун и в голову не придёт оценивать мужескость кавалера. Ей более чем достаточно высокого роста и смазливого личика.  
— Исключено, — качнула головой Берилл. — Королева Серенити — редкостная стерва, но весьма чадолюбивая мамаша. Каким бы выгодным ни был брак с политической и экономической стороны, но Серенити никогда не позволит, чтобы к её дочери посваталось недоразумение, мужескость которого реально имеется только в паспортной графе «пол». Вот в чём-чём, а в мужескости Серенити разбираться научилась, когда, овдовев, объездила всех дворцовых гвардейцев.  
Тетис опустила взгляд. Вдовское поведение обеих королев не особо различалось, разве что у Берилл выбор был поразнообразнее — гвардия Замка Тьмы укомплектовывалась не только демонами, но и юмами обоего пола, и людьми.  
Берилл всматривалась в Чёрный Шар, тщетно выискивая там рецепт решения проблемы под названием «влюблённый Эндимион».  
— Союз Хрустального Дворца и Элюзиона крайне невыгоден для Тёмного Королевства, — сказала она вслух.  
— Не совсем, — возразила Тетис. — Если бы на принцессе женился старший сын Хозяина Элюзиона, вот это было бы плохо. Но Эндимион для правителя всего лишь обуза, которую он с радостью выкинет в семью жены, лишив всяких связей со своим родом. Эндимион станет не более, чем приживальщиком-инородцем в чужом доме — без силы талисманов Элюзиона принц мало на что годен.  
— Он и с ними мало на что годен. Как Сейлормун может на него прельститься?  
— Если не считать недочёта в некоторых деталях, Эндимион весьма мил, — осторожно проговорила Тетис. — Осмелюсь напомнить вашему величеству, что до тех пор, пока он не снял трусы, вы изволили находить его весьма привлекательным.  
— Кто же знал, что, отправляясь в бассейн, Эндимион кладёт в плавки теннисный мяч?! То-то гвардейцы удивлялись, что элюзионский гость так скромен, что в раздевалке и душевой всегда выбирает отдельную кабинку. И почему я сразу не задумалась о причинах его застенчивости?!  
— Ваше величество, возможно, в следующий раз будет целесообразнее сначала приказать кому-нибудь из фрейлин третьего ранга проверить возможности кандидата в ваши возлюбленные, и лишь после этого открыть перед ним дверь спальни?  
Берилл немного подумала.  
— Так и сделаю. А ты проследи, чтобы информация о теннисном мяче не дошла к Серенити до того, как Сейлормун повиснет Эндимиону на шею. Как, кстати, лунную принцессу зовут сейчас?  
— Не знаю, — сказала Тетис и торопливо добавила: — Но это и неважно. Лорд-Звездочёт так направит Линии Судьбы, что Сейлормун и Эндимион встретятся в первый же день пребывания принца в Токио. Вам нужно всего лишь придумать достаточно убедительный повод, чтобы официально попросить посла Золотого Королевства съездить в Японию. Какое-нибудь посредничество в переговорах с тамошним правительством, например. Зная Эндимиона, можно с уверенностью сказать, что он обязательно удерёт из посольства, чтобы в одиночестве прогуляться по городу.  
— И на прогулке повстречает Сейлормун, — сказала Берилл. — А она не слишком мала для любовных дел?  
— Ей четырнадцать. Как раз тот возраст, когда девочки обретают достаточно женственные формы, чтобы не выглядеть бесполым нечто, и начинают активно флиртовать с мальчиками. Хотя дальше флирта дело не зайдёт ни при каких условиях, но оттянуть на себя фокусировку приворота Сейлормун уже способна.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Берилл. — Переведу фокусировку на Сейлормун, и дальше пусть Серенити сама разбирается с Золотым Королевством. Как хочет, так и доказывает, что её доченька не имеет к привороту никакого отношения. Все знают, как искусны лунники во всём, что касается промывки мозгов.  
— Вы так мудры, моя королева, — поклонилась Тетис.  
— Вели подать пирожных и вишнёвой наливки, — сказала Берилл. — Столь эффектное избавление от проблемы надо отметить.  
.............  
.............  
Время даже самой краткой разлуки тянется бесконечно, но отказать своей милой Берочке помочь в переговорах с японским премьером Эндимион не мог. Как и в том, чтобы собрать о Техническом институте Адзабу более подробную информацию, нежели та, о которой говорится в рекламном проспекте.  
Если переговоры шли ни шатко ни валко, то с институтом всё решилось легко и быстро. Достаточно было притвориться абитуриентом и поболтать со студентами. Заодно Эндимион решил побеседовать и со слушателями подготовительных курсов, выяснить, что побуждает их поступать именно в это учебное заведение.  
Большинство абитуриентов нервничали в ожидании скорых экзаменов и общаться с досужим забреданцем не желали. Однако среди них нашёлся один воспитанный юноша, который помнил, что людям надо помогать, а потому согласился ответить на все вопросы.  
— Но я тороплюсь на работу, — сказал он. — Если ты не против того, чтобы поболтать в клиент-зале игрового центра, я отвечу на все твои вопросы.  
— А почему я должен быть против?  
— Там довольно шумно. И подростки под ногами снуют.  
— Ничего, это не страшно.  
— Меня зовут Мотоки Фурухата, — сказал парень. — Можно узнать твоё имя?  
— Имя? — растерялся Эндимион. Настоящее называть было бы крайне неразумно, а подбором земного псевдонима принц, вопреки настояниям своих помощников, так и не озаботился. — Меня зовут... — Эндимион торопливо перебирал в уме имена и фамилии дикторов новостей, — моё имя... Мамору, а фамилия... Джиба.  
— Много же тебе времени надо, чтобы назваться, — засмеялся Мотоки. — Ты случайно не из этих заторможенных лунников?  
— Вот ещё! — оскорбился принц Золотого Королевства. И спросил с любопытством: — А почему ты считаешь лунников заторможенными?  
— Ну они же там, в Серебряном Тысячелетии, все с промытыми мозгами.  
— Да? — удивился Эндимион. — Я не заметил.  
— А ты там бывал?  
— Ездил два раза.  
— Круто, — слегка позавидовал Мотоки.  
— На самом деле нет. Серебряное Тысячелетие жутко скучное. Тёмное, а особенно Золотое Королевство гораздо лучше.  
— Не знаю, не видел.  
— Почему? — удивился Эндимион. — Ведь купить турпутёвку может любой желающий.  
Мотоки засмеялся.  
— Да ты, похоже, балованный сынок из богатой семьи. Мамору, большинство людей не могут позволить себе путёвку во Внеземелье. Путешествие между мирами — очень дорогое развлечение.  
— Вот как...  
— Ладно, пошли, — сказал Мотоки. — Если опоздаю, сменщик ругаться будет, а то и хозяин заметит, оштрафует.  
...В игровом зале действительно было шумно и суетливо, причём основным источником этих неудобств была некая Усаги Цукино — блондинистая девчонка лет четырнадцати, слишком задастая и сиськастая для своего возраста. Как и большинство преждевременно созревших особей, умом она, судя по всему, не отличалась. Зато наличествовала явственная сексуальная озабоченность, по малолетству реализуемая пока лишь в неуклюжих попытках кокетства.  
«Страшно представить, что будет, когда девица достигнет совершеннолетия», — подумал Эндимион. Лицо Усаги было знакомым, но где и когда он с ней пересекался, принц, как ни старался, не вспомнил. Девица его тоже, похоже, узнала, и тоже не могла вспомнить.  
«Где же мы могли видеться?! — недоумевал принц. — Это должно было быть несколько лет назад...»  
Мотоки тем временем объяснил одному из пацанов особенности новой игры и перешёл к автомату, за которым сидела Усаги.  
«А она довольно милая, — подумал вдруг Мамору. — Грудки, попка, ножки весьма и весьма соблазнительны даже сейчас, а когда эта юница дозреет, будет вообще совершенством. Не особо умна? Так это даже и к лучшему, из глупых женщин получаются самые лучшие жёны — хозяйственные, послушные и без претензий. Да и повышенный интерес к сексу не столь скверное качество, как твердят жрецы в Элюзионе. Фригидная жена — вот истинная скверна. К тому же Усаги не только девственна, но и по-настоящему невинна, а потому не будет предъявлять к супругу таких завышенных требований, как эта шлюха Берилл, которая успела перетрахать всю дворцовую гвардию ещё до того, как закончился траур по королю Металии».  
Мамору потёр пальцами виски. «Что за странные мысли? Какое мне дело до какой-то земной малолетки? Тем более, что супругу мне всё равно выберет отец, моего мнения не спрашивая. А наложницы мне не нужны, меня Берочка ждёт». Голову пронзило болью. «Берочка? С чего бы мне так говорить о Тёмной Королеве?! Да мне никогда не нравилась эта клыкастая истеричка! Лучше уж Тетис, она хотя бы психически адекватна. Но я люблю Берилл!!! Люблю? Да, я люблю, я очень сильно люблю, но кого?! Туман в голове, ничего не могу понять».  
— Мамору? — подошёл к нему Мотоки. — Тебе нехорошо? У нас кондиционер сломался, и здесь слишком жарко и душно. Тебе лучше выйти на улицу. Хотя нет, сейчас самый сильный солнцепёк... Идём ко мне в кабину, там прохладнее и минералка есть.  
Рядом с Мотоки тут же появилась Усаги и визгливо затараторила, что в школе у них был курс оказания первой доврачебной помощи.  
«Святые Девы Элюзиона, да она столь же глупа и истерична, как и Берилл. Разве что оданги вместо клыков, но это не делает Усаги лучше».  
Голову Эндимиона опять пронзило болью.  
— Нет-нет, — торопливо пробормотал он. — Я люблю её, очень люблю. Но кого я люблю?!  
Голову снова обожгло болью, и на этот раз ментальный удар был настолько силён, что Эндимион потерял сознание.  
Очнулся от на кушетке в небольшой рабочей кабинке, похожей на вахтёрскую. На лбу у Эндимиона лежало мокрое холодное полотенце. Это оказалось приятным и расслабляющим.  
Рядом с кушеткой сидел на корточках светловолосый и зеленоглазый парень, который мягко и в то же время сильно растирал Эндимиону кисти рук.  
— Ты как, Мамору? — спросил он. — Похоже, у тебя был солнечный удар. Я немного знаю массаж шиацу, и сейчас тебе станет легче.  
— Фурухата... — узнал парня Эндимион.  
— Всё верно, — улыбнулся Мотоки. — Амнезии у тебя нет.  
— Это радует, — тихо проговорил Эндимион. Мотоки опять улыбнулся.  
И Эндимион понял, кого он на самом деле любит.  
Его душа, сердце и тело принадлежат Мотоки.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Эндимион. — Люблю с первой минуты и буду любить всю свою жизнь.  
— А? — от изумления Мотоки едва не задохнулся. И попятился от Эндимиона прочь.  
— Послушай, Мамору, я не из этих. У меня девушка есть. Ты извини, если я ненароком дал тебе надежду, но ты ошибаешься. Тебе лучше другого парня поискать.  
Эндимион закрыл глаза.  
— Забудь, — сказал он. — И не бойся. Я не собираюсь тебя домогаться. Мне спросонья показалось, что ты мой парень. Его фамилия тоже Фурухата. Он не любит своё имя, и мне приходится называть его только по фамилии. И я не хотел бы, чтобы он узнал о сегодняшнем инциденте. Мне сцена ревности ни к чему.  
— Всё в порядке, я ни с кем не собираюсь болтать.  
Эндимион кивнул.  
С Мотоки надо быть очень осторожным, чтобы не напугать и не оттолкнуть излишне явным и навязчивым ухаживанием. Здесь нужно время и терпение. Но принц Золотого Королевства умеет добиваться желаемого. Мотоки Фурухата будет его парнем!


End file.
